


Wisdom, He Has

by ookamijudge



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoda has some wisdom to share with Luke after a day of training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom, He Has

It had been a long day for the young Jedi in training and his master. Well ok maybe just Luke since Yoda hadn’t done any real training or well anything else really. In fact the green male hadn’t done a thing except ride around on the young man’s back so maybe it could actually be said Luke had done enough training for two people. Or at least a person and a half since it wasn’t clear if Yoda was considered a ‘person’ in the normal standard of the word or not. Back on topic though.

The training by who ever of how ever much had been long that day when Luke set out with Yoda in search of food for supper. He had already been there a few days and thought he had been warned of all the inedible things already so didn’t think about grabbing a couple of new things he came upon, one of them being some sort of bean. When he returned to Yoda’s cave though the small green man gave the aforementioned beans one look before offering Luke some advice.

"Mmm, avoid the beans, you should.  Smelly enough already, Dagobah is."

Luke blinked at the Jedi master several times before putting the beans to one side deciding not to question the wisdom.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote that started this was Yoda’s advice "mmm, avoid the beans, you should. Smelly enough already, Dagobah is." and it came from Kevin who belongs to one of my DRoP RP groups. We have weird conversations... but either way blame him for the random crakyness!


End file.
